Porn Star Audition
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae fic. NC-21. Kim Jaejoong really wants to be an entertainer. He has done so many auditions as singer, actor, model, and dancer, but all were failed.


**Title:** Porn Star Audition

**Genre:** Comedy

**Pairing:** Yunjae

**Author:** moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yunjae, but the story is mine. If there is any similarity with another fics, it is just coincidence.

**Warning:** Yaoi, smut

**Characters: **Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, etc.

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong really wants to be an entertainer. He has done so many auditions as singer, actor, model, and dancer, but all were failed.

* * *

The result of the audition that is held by Jung Entertainment is finally announced and for the nth times, Jaejoong is failed again. "Aaaaarghhh!" He is frustrated. The next upcoming audition will be 3 months later. He can't wait that long for the audition. He must do something. He approaches the judges of the audition. "How come I don't pass the audition? I have a quality to be a star. I have angelic voice and I am very handsome. So, what is my weakness? Tell me!" He confronts the judge angrily.

"Sorry, the result can't be changed. The result is objective. Don't worry, you still can try next time." One of the judges says.

"Next time? I can't wait for the next time. You know, I'm getting old and there will be more young competitors." Jaejoong shouts.

"We are sorry, Sir. We can't do anything about this." The judges apologize.

"Aaaaaarggghhh!" Jaejoong pulls the collar of that judge. He is really angry. "It doesn't make sense. How come I'm always failed? There must be a conspiracy behind this!"

Some other judges try to release their friends from Jaejoong and the rests hold Jaejoong. "How dare you to accuse us like that? You don't have any proof. We can sue you!"

Noticing the chaos, some security guards come and drag Jaejoong out of the building.

"Let me go! Let me kill those judges!" Jaejoong tries to release himself from the security guards.

"What is going on here?" A handsome young man stops the security guards for doing further to Jaejoong.

"Mr. Jung, this man made a chaos in audition room." One of the security guards reports to that handsome young man.

'Is this Mr. Jung, the president of this company? I thought he is an old man.' Jaejoong is still can't believe that the young man in front of him is Mr. Jung.

That man called Mr. Jung stares at Jaejoong from head to toes. "You can release him and go back to your duty. I can handle him by myself."

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out to the security guards when he is released.

"Okay, you can follow me." Mr. Jung tells Jaejoong.

Obediently, Jaejoong follows that Mr. Jung.

Mr. Jung leads Jaejoong to the office. On the door, it is written 'President Jung'. "So, what is your name?"

Jaejoong takes a seat in front of Mr. Jung in the office. "My name is Kim Jaejoong. I came here to participate on the audition."

"What did happen back then? They said you made a chaos." Mr. Jung interrogates.

"I didn't." Jaejoong denies. "Oh well, I just can't accept the result and then I shouted to the judges."

"Do you really want to pass the audition that bad?" Mr. Jung continues.

"Of course! I don't even remember how many times I participate on auditions, but I'm always failed. I can't be patient anymore." Jaejoong says.

"Alright, if you're that serious. Actually, next month we will start filming a movie, but we haven't found the right cast for it. Maybe you are interested in it." Mr. Jung tells Jaejoong.

"Really?" Jaejoong is excited. "I want to."

"But… I don't know you will like the role or not." Mr. Jung says.

"It doesn't matter what role it is. I will do my best." Jaejoong states.

"Really?" Mr. Jung wants to make sure. "Actually, it is a porn movie, gay porn movie, and the role is the bottom."

"What?" Jaejoong can't believe what he hears.

"So, do you want that role or not? If you don't want it, I'll look for someone else." Mr. Jung offers.

Jaejoong is thinking. It is his opportunity to be an entertainer. This kind of chance will never come twice. If he waits for the next audition, he is not sure that he will pass. So, he can't let this chance goes. But, he must act in porn movie. He does not want to do it. He even can't imagine it. After a few minutes thinking, finally he decides. "Okay, I accept it."

"Good." Mr. Jung smiles. "But it doesn't mean you are accepted right away. We must test you first."

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not have any idea what he should do for this porn star audition.

"We must make sure that you are qualified to be a porn star or not." Mr. Jung says.

"How? What should I do?" Jaejoong asks.

"For the first test, you must strip." Mr. Jung says.

"What? Here? In front of you?" Jaejoong is embarrassing.

"Of course here, in front of me. How can I know you are good or not if I don't see it." Mr. Jung explains. "Oh, I forgot one thing. You must do it seductively. If you can't seduce me, then you're failed."

"Okay." Jaejoong replies weakly. He starts to unbutton his shirt. He begins from the top." He moves his fingers slowly on the button. He makes a circle movement around the button to tease."

'Hurry up!' Mr. Jung becomes impatient, but he tries to keep calm.

The first button is done. Jaejoong moves his fingers to the second button. He repeats his action before. His milky white chest is revealed when the second button is done. Before he continues to the next button, he sneaks his hands under his shirt and roamed his chest. He licks his own lips and stares at the person in front of him to add the sensuality.

Mr. Jung starts to feel hot, but he keeps calm. He is surprised when he sees Jaejoong nipples. 'So beautiful.' It is felt like forever until the shirt is taken off from Jaejoong's body.

"Is it done?" Jaejoong is topless right now.

"Your pants." Mr. Jung answers shortly.

"My pants too?" It is getting difficult for Jaejoong.

Mr. Jung nods. "Uh huh."

"Ugh…" It seems that Jaejoong does not have any choice. He unbuttons his pants and pulls the zip down very slowly. To add his embarrassment, his Hello Kitty boxer is seen. His face is very red now.

Mr. Jung holds his laughter seeing the Hello Kitty boxer. 'So cut~e.'

Jaejoong moves his hips seductively to take his pants off. His ass is swaying.

Mr. Jung moves to behind of Jaejoong. "What a great view. You're doing good for this part."

Jaejoong is now only wearing his Hello Kitty boxer. "Don't tell me that I must take my boxer off too."

"Of course." Mr. Jung is still staring at Jaejoong's butt.

Jaejoong's hands are trembling. It is too embarrassing for him to let someone he has just met seeing him naked. After gathering his courage, finally he pulls his boxer down, showing his ass.

Mr. Jung gulps seeing the view. He is getting hard down there.

"Done!" Jaejoong falls on sitting position on the floor.

"Not yet." Mr. Jung says.

"What? What is it now?" Jaejoong does not think he can continue the test.

"There will be some important scenes in the movie. We must make sure you can do it perfectly." Mr. Jung explains. "Have you ever sucked a dick?"

"What? What would I do that? I'm straight!" Once again, Jaejoong is surprised by Mr. Jung's question.

"If you want to get the role, you must do it." Mr. Jung replies.

"I don't think I can do that." Jaejoong puts his hands up, surrender.

"You can try it. Who knows? Maybe you have a talent to do it." Mr. Jung encourages Jaejoong.

"Why in the hell I'm going to do that?" Jaejoong refuses.

"The payment is very high, even for a new comer like you." Mr. Jung tries to persuade Jaejoong. "Isn't it your dream to be a celebrity? Imagine the situation when you are surrounded by your fans. They are shouting your name."

Wealth and popularity sound tempting for Jaejoong. "Alright, I'll try it. Where is the dick I have to suck on?"

Mr. Jung unzips his pants and takes his dick out. "Here."

Jaejoong widens his eyes seeing 'that big thing'. He thought he would suck a fake dick, not the real one.

"If you can't satisfy me with your service, you're failed." Mr. Jung positions his big cock in front of Jaejoong's face who is sitting on the floor.

Hesitantly, Jaejoong takes Mr. Jung's cock in his hands. It is hard already. He opens his mouth widely and tries to shove it into his mouth, but it is too big. So, not the whole length fits his mouth. He really wants to puke right. Because he does not know what to do, he stares up to Mr. Jung as if he asks 'what should I do next?'.

Mr. Jung can read Jaejoong's clueless expression. "For the first time, suck it slowly. When you are used to it, you can increase the speed."

Jaejoong does what Mr. Jung told him to do. He sucks the cock slowly. He feels dizzy and wants to puke right now. But he does not want to be failed again, after he did this far. He keeps sucking it and it is getting faster.

"Keep going! You're getting better." Mr. Jung pushes Jaejoong's head, shoving his cock deeper into Jaejoong's mouth.

Jaejoong does not know when it will be done. He keeps sucking faster and faster. He stops when salty liquid is spilled into his mouth. "Yuck!" He manages his breath.

"Haaaa… haaaa…" Mr. Jung tries to recover after his orgasm. "Okay, now is the time to measure. Get up!"

Jaejoong gets up from the floor. "What are you going to measure?"

"Your penis must be measured. If the size is below the standard, then you're failed." Mr. Jung grabs Jaejoong's cock and strokes it.

"What are you doing?" Jaejoong is screaming.

"We must make it completely standing before we measure it." Mr. Jung keeps stroking Jaejoong's cock until it is completely erected. Then he takes a ruler from the desk and measures it. "20 cm. It is small."

"How come 20 cm is small?" Jaejoong can't accept that his thingy is called small.

"Look at mine!" Mr. Jung measures his own cock. "It's 23 cm. So, yours is small."

"It's not mine which is small, but yours is too big." Jaejoong defends.

"Alright… Yours is not small, but mine is big. Happy?" Mr. Jung does not want to argue. "Let's measure another thing."

"What is it?" Jaejoong asks.

"Your hole." Mr. Jung answers.

"How are you going to measure it? Shoving the ruler into my ass hole?" Jaejoong anticipates bad things will happen to him.

"Have you ever shoved something into your ass?" Mr. Jung asks.

"Never!" Jaejoong almost shouts.

"Hmm, it must be so tight." Mr. Jung comments. "Although you said that your ass is still virgin, we still must follow the procedure. Your hole must be measured."

Jaejoong stares at Mr. Jung in horror. 'What will happen next?' He does not have any idea how his hole will be measured.

"I'll use my penis to measure how tight it is." Mr. Jung tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong can't say anything. 'It means he is going to fuck me, right?'

"Lay on the sofa! Use your knees and hands to support your body!" Mr. Jung orders Jaejoong.

Jaejoong follows Mr. Jung instruction. His mind is blank. He can't think clearly anymore.

Mr. Jung takes his pants off, along with his boxer. Then he is kneeling down behind Jaejoong. He sucks his own fingers and shoves his middle finger into Jaejoong's hole.

"Aaaaaaargghhh!" Jaejoong screams.

Mr. Jung can feels how tight Jaejoong hole is. He adds one more finger.

"Damn! It's hurt!" Jaejoong shouts.

"Calm down! It's still my fingers." Mr. Jung continues scissoring Jaejoong's hole.

Jaejoong tries to hold the pain by biting his lips and hold onto the sofa. He feels his hole is ripped apart when Mr. Jung adds the third finger. He bites his lips so hard until they are bleeding.

"I think your hole is ready to be measured." Mr. Jung pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole slowly.

Jaejoong can't describe how the pain is anymore. It is hard for him to breathe. It is too painful.

After his whole cock was inside Jaejoong's hole, Mr. Jung pulls it out and slams back into the hole.

"Aaaaarrggghhh!" Jaejoong screams so loud.

"Don't scream too loud! You don't want the others to hear you, do you?" Mr. Jung starts thrusting.

Jaejoong immediately shuts his mouth. It will be embarrassing if suddenly peoples barge in because of hearing his scream.

Mr. Jung increases his speed. "Now we must find your sweet spot."

"What for?" Jaejoong does not understand.

"It will be easy for you to act if your prostate is being hit for real." Mr. Jung answers.

"Over there~" Jaejoong feels his sweet spot is being hit. "Yeah, over there!" He becomes excited when his prostate is found.

"Good. Now you must moan as sexy as you can." Mr. Jung keeps hitting Jaejoong's sweet spot.

"Aaaahh.. Uuhhh.." Jaejoong starts moaning.

"It's not too good. Try it better." Mr. Jung comments.

"Oooohhh~ Aaahh~ Uuuhhhh~" Jaejoong keeps moaning.

"You're getting better. Keep trying!" Mr. Jung is too focusing on his activity. He does not realize that the door is being opened.

"Yunho, what the hell are you doing in my office?" An old man is shocked seeing the view.

"Hi, Appa! Did I surprise you?" Yunho, Mr. Jung junior, does not stop thrusting into Jaejoong's hole.

Then Mr. Jung senior, Yunho's father, the real president of Jung Entertainment, passes out on the floor.


End file.
